


Немного о дерзости

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: У Кенчи есть к Рео просьба
Kudos: 1





	Немного о дерзости

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — 2015 год, имеется отсылка к выпуску EXILE CASINO (программа шла с апреля 2014 по сентябрь 2015 раз в неделю по средам)

Иногда кажется, что Рео весь состоит из дерзости, если не считать родинок. Кенчи смотрит на него и понимает, что, конечно, совладает с амбициями, разотрет его гордость в пыль, поставит на колени… Только не видит в этом смысла. Рео завелся в агентстве сам собой, хотя судя по старым видео — к этому приложил руку Наоки. Или Акира. Поди разбери эту крамповскую тусовку. И Рео, маленький вертлявый шкет, по харизме не отставал от семпаев. Сейчас и подавно некоторым фору даст. С десяти лет торчать рядом с акулами – зубы отрастут поневоле.

Рео спокойно может забыть про вежливость в общении или вежливо попросить так, что офигеешь и в ступоре просьбу исполнишь. Кенчи однажды отдал ему бейсболку. Фирменную, черно-зеленую, с лого «Секондов». А ведь он не Тецуя, благосклонный к испытанной малышне, и даже не Кейджи. Хотя Кейджи, вероятно, своими бейсболками не раскидывался бы, если бы ему не показалось это прикольным — дерзящий кохай.

Рео не стесняется вообще ничего, нежась после душа возле обогревателя в двух полотенцах — вокруг шеи и бедер. Косточки бедер торчат и ребра выпирают, как у голодающего. Розовым выделяются соски. Совсем не возбуждающий вид, скорее — даже жалкий. И все-таки разбросанные родинки придают его образу пикантности. Рео перебирает пальцами ног и напевает что-то под нос, незамысловато-прилипчивое.

Но, как и все они, застанный врасплох не скрывает эмоций. Выгибаются брови дугами, округляются глаза и рот. А потом Рео дергает головой, улыбается чуть кривовато и кивает со снисходительностью принимающего гостей аристократа. Картинка настолько ярко встает перед глазами, что Кенчи почти видит початую бутылку вина и раскуренную трубку. Что эта худосочная малявка о себе возомнила?

— Кенчи-сан? Вам что-то от меня нужно?

— Да, — Кенчи, не удержавшись, скалится. — Покрути обруч.

— Обруч? — Рео привстает и придерживает полотенце. — Повтор челленджа как в «Казино»?

— Персонально для меня.

— Персонально для вас?

— Ты выглядел очень милым на камеру. Хочу посмотреть вживую, — Кенчи прищуривается, зная, что отказать ему нереально.

Рео пожимает плечами и ослабляет на полотенце узел.

— У меня здесь нет обруча. Могу покрутить полотенце.

Кенчи словно получает удар в солнечное сплетение. Рео спокоен и точно-точно серьезен. Он для Кенчи и стриптиз станцует с покерфейсом, если потребуется. Конечно, стриптиз тоже отличная возможность посмотреть на работу талии и бедер, однако хочется озорства, румянца на щеках и блеска в глазах. Мальчишеского, а не уводящего в мир взрослых.

— Не стоит. В другой раз я подготовлюсь лучше.

— И когда придете? — Рео узел все-таки развязывает и топает к шкафчику с вещами, оборачиваясь на Кенчи через плечо.

Глядя на его маленькую подтянутую задницу, грех не поиздеваться.

— Будь готовым всегда, Рео-чан, будь готовым всегда.


End file.
